


do you ever wonder what they think of you, mr. zsasz?

by Anonymous



Series: zsaszmask writings [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M, ZsaszMask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roman and Victor have a conversation in the middle of the busy Black Mask Club.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: zsaszmask writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078277
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	do you ever wonder what they think of you, mr. zsasz?

It was a slow night, and though Victor Zsasz never relaxed while on the job, he did scan the twisting bodies making up the crowd in front of him with a little less of his usual energy. He had always found nights that didn’t end with blood coating his knives or scattering across his knuckles dull. However, he perked up as he saw his boss threading his way through the throngs of people to make his way to Victor. Maybe this evening would end up being fun, after all.

As Roman sauntered past the other occupants of the club, he smirked mischievously. Yes, things were definitely starting to look up, if Victor was interpreting that smug smile right. (And he had become very good at reading his boss.) Roman didn’t break eye contact, even as he inserted himself into the other man’s personal space, practically close enough to whisper in Victor’s ear.

“Do you ever wonder what they think of you, Mr. Zsasz?” Roman asked, planting himself beside Victor so that they were both facing the sea of oblivious club-goers. Okay, so maybe Victor wasn’t sure exactly where the fuck this was going and, just maybe, it was getting increasingly hard to get his bearings when Roman was so close that he could feel his breath, warm and soft on Victor’s neck. 

“Dunno, boss,” he offered, still a bit confused. Thankfully, Roman was all too happy to clear it up for him.

“I mean, you rose so quickly through the ranks. It probably seemed like quite a swift promotion, from an outsider’s point of view,” Roman purred, still smiling deviously, “Do you ever wonder if they suspect something?”

“What would they suspect?” Victor asked, his voice betraying him as it became even more rough than his usual raspy tone.

“Well, we’re not exactly known for our legal business practices,” Roman said, leaning a fraction closer, so that Victor felt the silken, expensive fabric of the other man’s suit brush against his exposed forearm, “Maybe something shady.”

“D’ya mean, do I wonder if they think I’m sleeping my way to the top, boss?” Victor asked, turning slightly to fix Roman with a suspiciously innocent expression.

“Maybe,” Roman said, “It’s true, you’ve been on such better behavior, recently. The awful Victor Zsasz, tamed like an attack dog, willing to warm at my feet. It seems odd, doesn’t it? I mean, with no other motivations…”

Victor shivered slightly at his words, warmth flooding him from head to toe. He hoped that the flush that was currently trying, forcefully, to make its presence known on his cheeks wasn’t too obvious. Even so, he was sure that Roman knew that all about the effect that his seemingly casual musings had.

“Perhaps they do think of you as my pet. Or maybe,” Roman went on, “Maybe they think that you’ve been reduced to a common kept boy, left between my sheets until I need you to dispose of someone.”

Victor choked down a whine, and Roman passed him the glass in his gloved hand (it was probably something fruity, Victor thought bitterly) with faux concern.

“Mr. Zsasz, are you feeling well?” he asked, in such a way that the corners of his mouth flicked slightly upwards, betraying the joy that teasing his right hand man brought him. Victor handed the drink back after taking a small sip, flashing his metal teeth with a dangerous smile.

“Dunno, boss. Maybe, we should go upstairs, figure it out,” Victor said, in a tone so obviously suggestive that it might embarrass another man. A lesser man.

Roman caught his meaning like Victor could catch a tossed knife or volatile fist, and he smiled that smug, self-assured smile again.

“Can’t have my pet needy,” he said, and turned on his heel to prance over to the elevator. Victor followed him, that dangerous smile apparent on his lips again.


End file.
